Risk and Reward
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Gambling had always been Tsunade's thing, not her assistant's--so had acting on a whim and hanging out with trouble-makers like Anko Mitarashi. Ah well, what could happen? Something beautiful. HanaxShizune, yuri.


Happy Valentine's Day to lovers and loners alike~ This fic is a little late (no, I was not lounging about, procrastinating ), but here it is! Enjoy this (rather short) crack-pairing requested by the ever-so-lovely **DangoKage **and beta'd by the almost-as-lovely **Benevolent Destruction **(I'm kidding; I love you!)

**Disclaimer: **If you're not a fan of reading about (technical) strangers, girls, or people in general having sex, you're in the wrong place. Also, I do not own Naruto—nor do I want to despite it being totally fun to taint.

**-Risk and Reward-**

_Shizune Doku diligently scribbled away at the report in front of her, a portion of her attention on the door to the right of her desk._

_This room—a peaceful green; Spartan save the desk she was currently seated at, an assorted potted plant or two, a low table with cushions that she usually ate lunch at, and a worn, comfy sofa—was located just outside of Tsunade's office for the very purpose of limiting the frequency in which the buxom blonde took a break (read: escaped into the village to drink and gamble) from work._

_It was also used far more often than the woman's own room._

_There was a soft creaking sound and the brunette smiled slightly, but didn't look up from her work. After all, there was only one person that let themselves into the Hokage's assistant's work space unannounced._

_And through the window at that._

"_You work too much," a playful female voice said moments later. "Seriously."_

_Shizune shrugged, pen never faltering. "It's nice to see you too, Anko."_

_Anko Mitarashi, the purple-haired, never-failed-to-speak-her-mind, "psycho-ninja" of Konohagakure was one of the last people (Jiraiya being the very, very, very last) she had expected to become close friends with and, yet, there they were again; ever since the purplette had quit the ANBU, she had made a habit of stopping by around late afternoon either to lounge on the sofa parallel of Shizune's desk, gesturing wildly as she related some fantastic adventure or to con the med-nin into helping her fill in an overdue mission report._

_It seemed today would be the former for she plopped down, hooking her feet over one arm of the sofa and resting her head against the other. "What're ya working on anyway?"_

"_Just some negotiations with Suna. Ino's friend has been very helpful since she's taken to visiting so often._

"_Yamanaka's friend…?" Her eyebrows rose. "Oh! Ya mean the one with the weird hair and those yummy curves?" She smirked, kicking her feet absentmindedly. "Yeah, those two are _real_ chummy."_

_After some careful consideration, the brunette shook her head. "I don't think I want to know what you're getting at."_

"_Nah… I'll let you keep your chastity." The purplette tilted her head to regard her friend. "You _are _a virgin, right?" When Shizune coloured slightly, she grinned. "Hey, no worries. Your secret's safe with me an' all that."_

"_I-I never agreed with you!"_

"_Then you've had sex?" Her tone was challenging._

"_Once…"_

_She looked surprised. Insultingly so. "How long ago was _that_?"_

"… _Six or seven years ago."_

"_Kami," Anko groaned. "How'd you…?" She shook her head. "Never mind. So what's your type?"_

_She wrinkled her nose, not entirely sure of what Anko was asking her. "My type of…?"_

_The purplette burst out laughing, totally and utterly amused as she always was by how in-the-dark the Hokage's assistant seemed when it came to such topics. "Yeah," she drawled. "As in: what do you look for in a partner? I myself prefer long, dark hair, porcelain skin, supple, touchable curves, long legs that—"_

"_Stop that!" Shizune squeaked, her report completely forgotten. For the moment._

"_You talk and I won't," Anko said, unperturbed. She waited for the brunette to gather her thoughts, expression expectant._

"_Umm… I like dark hair, I guess. Taller than me, but not by too much… strong, but not overly-muscular—"_

"_Lemme guess: they have to be gentle, but not treat you as though you're breakable—gentle yet firm. They have to listen to what you're saying and give a damn about it. They have to be sweet and loyal, and happy to be around you."_

_Shizune started. "Basically. How did you…?"_

_A Cheshire grin spread across the purplette's face. "I hate to disappoint ya, Shiz, but what you just described was a woman."_

"_No, I—"_

"_Yup."_

"_But I don't—"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Shizune slumped. "A… woman?"_

"_A woman," Anko confirmed. _

_If only I had kept my big mouth shut…_

Shizune sighed, swirling the clear liquid in her little bamboo cup around. Normally, she didn't drink… okay, she _never _drank, but this occasion was different.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"_But Tsunade-sama—"_

"—_is the Godaime Hokage and can take care of herself," Anko completed. She gave her a critical once-over. "C'mon, Shizune, give it a chance. What've ya got to lose?"_

_Her words were rewarded by a withering look from the woman sitting on top of the desk. "Besides my dignity?" _

_Anko scoffed. "The correct answer to that would be 'absolutely nothing'."_

"_Anko, I'm twenty-eight and practically a virgin." She tried to keep the hopelessness from her voice and failed._

_The med-nin was shocked (actually, there was a stronger word for it, but she couldn't think of it at that very moment) when Anko rose from the sofa, crossed the room, and situated herself between her legs, dark-brown orbs narrowed._

"_Listen to me and listen to me good." Her closeness made the brunette's heart speed up, not that Shizune would admit it, and she just barely managed to nod. "You are attractive. Many people—men _and _women—would love to be your lover. Got that?" Another just-barely nod. Her heart tried it's best to escape from her chest as Anko leaned in further, her lips brushing against the shell of Shizune's year as she murmured, "And if you'd stop worrying about Tsunade-sama, I'm pretty damn sure you'd be able to find someone. In fact…"_

_The med-nin released a gasp as the purplette's warm body pressed fully against her, creating all sorts of interesting feelings within her; the foremost being heat. No one had touched her in that way in the longest and, despite the fact that, over the years of concentrating on being Tsunade's apprentice the kunoichi's mind had shoved aside the need for carnal desires, her body clearly hadn't. _

"_I'll even make you a bet." Anko drew away, eyes glittering deviously, allowing the older woman to attempt to calm herself. "If you find a woman who meets your standards and is willing to sleep with you, you have to take her home with you. Deal?"_

She should have said no.

Gambling was impractical and irrational (and not to mention fun), and therefore something Shizune did _not _do.

And yet, she had taken the bet and all of Anko's conditions. Maybe as a result of the adrenaline that had been racing through her or maybe she had just wanted to prove the self-assured Jounin wrong.

Either way, she had agreed.

"_And if I don't find one? What then?" She had tried for a challenging look of her own, only to avert her gaze as the purplette grinned lasciviously—still far too close, but not quite touching her._

"_I'll have sex with you," she said solemnly._

"_W-what?! I don't think Kurenai-san will—"_

"_Calm down, I'm joking," Anko interrupted, noting that the med-nin didn't exactly protest against sleeping with her. "How about… if you don't find anyone tonight, I'll do all of my own mission reports from now on."_

_Though she didn't really mind helping Anko (the Jounin never failed to make her smile no matter how exasperating she was), it would be nice to have more time to take care of the perpetual pile of work waiting for her…_

"… _Deal"_

Which was why she was sitting at the bar in the _Ichiraku Ramen _instead of working after-hours as she normally did on Fridays, Anko straddling the stool next to her and gesturing to random female patrons and keeping a running commentary.

"Hey," Anko said suddenly, "I've got to go."

"Huh?" The stuff wasn't particularly strong, but Shizune didn't drink often which meant she was fairly unsteady.

That is to say, she was sloshed for the very first time.

The purplette gestured vaguely. "Kure's expecting me home soon… She doesn't have to cater to the brats tonight, so…" she trailed off, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and Shizune rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine. I win."

"Oh no you don't." The younger Jounin wagged her finger. "I said "by tonight". The night's still young so enjoy yourself." Anko rose, steadily despite the fact that she had kept pace with her companion's alcohol intake and started away. "Oh," she added over her shoulder, "and, if you leave, you forfeit."

Then she was gone.

* * *

_This is pointless… _Shizune sighed inwardly, slumped at the bar.

True to Anko's word, quite a few men had approached her…though that was probably a direct result of the fact that the purplette had made her remove the navy kimono she wore over her fishnet shirt and replace it with a more formfitting one of the same colour with an intricate floral design in gold along the slit on the side. Unfortunately, none of them had come close to piquing her interest.

Thus, hours later found her sipping her third (fourth, fifth? She'd lost count) sake.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice was female, clear and concerned. It made Shizune think of kindness and warm fuzzy things.

"Fine," she grunted, alcohol rendering her unsociable. When she turned her head to regard the speaker, however, she sat up straight. "Hi."

Which lead to inward berating—"hi"?! Was that really the best she could manage?

The woman didn't seem to notice, for she smiled and gestured to the stool next to Shizune. "Is this seat taken?"

"No." Squinting slightly, the med-nin searched desperately for something a bit more intelligent than the monosyllable responses that she had been giving. "Please… um… sit."

Shizune allowed her dark eyes to roam over her companion: while her long, tied back hair was a coppery-chestnut rather than a darker shade as she would have preferred, she was attractive.

Very attractive.

Her body was the slim kind of muscular that hinted at strength, her features open and friendly. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched, the red fang-like tattoos under both of her eyes (they were so dark that they nearly appeared black) giving her a slightly untamed look. Add that to a olive green flak vest that dipped down low enough to hint at impressive cleavage and you had…

"Inuzuka Hana," the brunette offered, smiling at Shizune now that she had ordered her drink.

The med-nin swore that she should have known that name, but the buzz of alcohol kept that particular thought out of her reach.

"Doku Shizune," she returned after a moment of thought.

"Pleased to meet you, Shizune-san." Her smile left the woman dazzled; suddenly, the bar was a little warm. "You come here often?"

"Uh-uh." Maybe she should just keep quiet before she said something truly stupid… "You?"

"Nah. I'm stopping by to visit some family. I was going to dart in and pick up some ramen, but I saw you and thought I'd keep you company instead. If you don't mind, that is," she added.

"No!" Shizune protested, overly-loud in her desire to keep Hana there. Flushing slightly at the small smile that curved full lips—

_Lips… _Dark eyes traced over the lips in question, wondering how they'd feel pressed against hers. She shook her head to dislodge the thought, wondering if it was the alcohol talking or her own desires.

Not that it mattered.

"I… umm…" _Darn it! Why couldn't she find the words? _"…want you to… stay," she finished.

Hana chuckled, utterly charmed by the colour that lingered in her companion's cheeks. "If that's what you want."

Hana was… a breath of fresh air.

She was interesting, funny, attentive, and beautiful… and the way she wet her lips every so often during their conversation made Shizune become slick and hot.

It was getting late though and, despite the fact that Shizune hadn't had anything else to drink, she was feeling even more intoxicated.

Good thing Hana was there for her to lean on.

"I don'… usually… do d'is…"

"Do what?" Hana asked, smiling.

A number of answers flitted through the haze in the brunette's mind,—take a near-stranger home and want to have sex with a woman to name a few—but she settled on, "Ge' drunk."

The Inuzuka chuckled. "You don't seem like the type."

"Nu-uh." She shook her head, instantly regretting the action as it made the world around her spin.

They continued on in a companionable silence for a while, Hana's arm coming around Shizune's waist. Finally, they came to Shizune's apartment.

/_ If you find a woman who meets your standards and is willing to sleep with you, you have to take her home with you. Deal?" /_

Hana reached for the key Shizune had pulled out, her finger's brushing against the older woman's and causing her to shudder. She opened the door, still supporting the med-nin, and crossed into the darkness of the apartment.

"You don't use this place very often, huh?" the brunette asked, her sensitive nose picking up the faint scent of her companion. She let out a quiet yelp as the tipsy woman grabbed her by the thick material of her vest and pushed her into a wall, kicking the door closed as she did.

Shizune's dark eyes glittered with lust, the intensity of those black orbs creating an answering heat within the Inuzuka woman; she moaned slightly, more than willing to let the woman she had approached because she found her attractive man-handle her.

For the time being.

The sound sent a bolt of pure, throbbing lust straight to the apex of Shizune's thighs—a reaction that she had never experienced up until that point. It was no surprise when she darted forward and crushed their lips together. It was Hana, however, who licked at the seam of her lips, asking for and receiving entry to the med-nin's sweet oral cavern.

They pulled apart only when the need for air became overwhelming, only to return to each other, tasting, nipping, and teasing until, finally, Hana swapped their positions, pinning her against the wall and pulling back enough to nip at the slim column of Shizune's throat, unusually pointed canines leaving behind little purplish marks. Claiming her.

Shizune made a pleased sound, slim fingers coming up to release chestnut waves from the clip that confined them so that they cascaded down, giving the Inuzuka a wild, untamed look.

"Bed," she grunted, jabbing a thumb in the general direction of her room.

Or, at least, what she hoped to be the direction of her room. It was hard to tell anymore.

"Love to."

* * *

Shizune arched up into her lover, whimpering as a turgid nipple was taken between skilled fingers and pinched rather roughly. She was on all-fours and naked from the waist up, Hana's completely naked body pressed into her as she blanketed herself over the older woman. They had stopped talking some time ago, Hana easily becoming the more dominant of the two.

Shizune cried out as her kimono was tugged down further to reveal panties that she was _sure _she had soaked through and Hana cupped liquid heat through the material.

"So wet," she breathed, the musk of the med-nin's arousal driving her instincts absolutely wild. She wanted to fuck the woman until she was writhing and screaming her name, but she wasn't so far gone to forget herself.

If this ever happened again, however…

Hana faltered, the thought plaguing her for the first time: was this a one-time thing? From their earlier conversation she had grown to like the quiet med-nin and she didn't particularly like the thought of being used as a scratching post…

"Hana," Shizune moaned, drawing her attention back to the med-nin.

There was time for doubts later.

Leaning in, Hana lapped at the spot behind the brunette's ear, using that same hand to yank down the thin cotton barrier and touching slick flesh full on. Her eyelashes fluttered and her hips twitched as she sucked in a breath.

She needed inside. Now.

One finger slid in easily, but it was a tight fit. That didn't seem to matter to Shizune who rocked her hips and moaned low in her throat, attempting to get more of the feeling. The movement increased as Hana leaned back on her heels, lifting the hand she had been using to brace herself to fondle one of the older woman's breasts as she peppered kisses across her shoulders, tasting her skin. When a second finger was added, thrusting at a steady pace, Shizune's lips, swollen from the passion of their earlier kissing, parted to allow a steady stream of moans, her back arching, sweat beading her brow as the heat that had settled around her groin became an inferno.

_My arms are going to give out_, she thought fuzzily, releasing a sharp cry as a thumb came into contact with the bundle of nerves that made colours explode behind her eyelids.

Hana seemed to sense that, for she removed her hand, drawing a disappointed, pleading sound from Shizune, and flipped the dark-eyed woman onto her back, completely removing her kimono and flinging it over her shoulder.

The feral look on her eyes as she crawled up the med-nin's body made Shizune shut her eyes and groan, thighs instinctively parting in invitation.

Hana kissed her way down the older woman's body, her tongue flicking out to capture the taste of the sweat that beaded her pale skin. She stopped for moments to nuzzle and nip at the flat expanse of her tummy before sitting up to take in her lover.

Her mouth watered, a low, possessive (though it really had no right to be, she thought) growl starting at the back of the throat: Shizune was flushed, her shoulder-length black hair like a wild halo, eyes glazed with want, and her breasts, wet with Hana's saliva, were rising and falling with each ragged breath.

She looked… edible.

The whimper that left the med-nin shook Hana from her reverie and she gave an apologetic kiss to the brunette's hipbone before continuing down to her intended destination. Here, the smell was much stronger and Hana couldn't help but dive in, a squeal leaving Shizune at that first lick, her hands shooting down to grab at Hana's hair to hold her there; it was followed by many more, from top to bottom, the younger woman's broad tongue catching every drop of the honey that leaked from her.

Each lick fed the fire that burned at Shizune's core, just as every kiss and caress had, muscles she didn't know existed twitching and straining as she danced on the tip of Hana's tongue.

Hell, the appreciative little moans Hana released at her taste served to urge her along.

Thus, it didn't take long before Shizune went stock-still and released a strangled cry, flooding the Inuzuka's mouth with the near-sweet fluid.

Hana didn't let up for a moment, her arms coming up to hold Shizune's thighs apart so that she could continue to taste her.

Finally, after the third consecutive orgasm, Shizune gasped, "Stop!"

Smiling sheepishly, the lower half of her face delightfully damp, Hana pulled back, settling for nipping sharply at the woman's thighs and soothing the sting with a swirl of her tongue."Too much?"

Still gasping for air, the med-nin could only nodded. She could already feel a delicious soreness in her muscles—the kind that could only be acquired from great sex—as she sat up, tugging at Hana's hair to get the woman to straddle her waist so that they were face to face. As she licked her own essence off of the other woman's face, Hana gasped, only to be silenced by her partner's lips.

Resting her palm at the center of the brunette's chest, Shizune pushed, catching her off-guard and sending her sprawling. The slow, sexy smile she gave Hana made her bite her lip to keep from demanding that the woman ravish her immediately.

"My turn."

* * *

"Mm…" Hana purred, leaning into Shizune's touch as she traced the tribal tattoos on her face. "That was nice."

"Very nice," Shizune agreed, her body already prepared for a third round. She was content to continue petting the younger woman, however, loving the silken feel of unblemished skin.

They lied there in silence for a while, tangled together.

Then, Hana murmured. "Shizune?"

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, she had butterflies. "What is this? A one-time thing or…?"

The med-nin chuckled, stopping her gentle caress in favour of pulling her lover to her. "I'm thinking… I like the idea of seeing you around."

Hana beamed, leaning up to kiss Shizune sweetly and the Jounin sighed happily, the affection behind the action warming her heart.

She figured she could stand to help Anko with her mission reports for a little while longer.

**-Fin-**

Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
